


Short Cuts

by Velence



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episoden einer ereignisreichen Nacht am Hearst College und in Neptune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Keith wartete im Terminal auf seine Tochter. Veronica kam mit dem Flugzeug aus Washington, nachdem sie in den Semesterferien beim FBI hatte reinschnuppern dürfen. Ihr Vater hielt ein Schild in die Höhe, sobald er sie entdeckte. Darauf stand: Weltbeste (angehende) FBI-Agentin.

Veronica grinste breit, als sie die Zeilen las. Sie rannte die letzten Meter auf ihren Vater zu und fiel ihm in die Arme. „Oh, Dad, ich habe dich vermisst.“

„Wie geht es meiner Agentin?“

„Einer dieser Meinungsforscher wollte mich testen. Ich genoss seine Leber mit ein paar Favabohnen, dazu einen ausgezeichneten Chianti.“ Veronica zischelte wie Lector.

„Wann hast du die Seiten gewechselt?“ Keith lächelte sie an.

„Seit ich den Geschmack von Leber gekostet habe.“ Sie funkelte ihn doppeldeutig an.

Auf der Heimfahrt hatte Veronica so viel zu berichten, dass ihr Vater nur schnell kurze Fragen dazwischenschießen konnte. Wie eigentlich überall hatte sie sich nicht nur Freunde gemacht. Der FBI-Agent, der sie hauptsächlich betreut hatte, bescheinigte ihr eine große Zukunft bei der Ermittlungsbehörde.

Zuhause angekommen stellte Veronica ihre Tasche ab und sah sich um. „Es ist alles so klein.“

„Alice ist erwachsen geworden. Oder sie hat aus der falschen Flasche getrunken“, erwiderte Keith.

~ * ~ * ~

Weevil setzte sich auf das Mäuerchen und betrachtete sein Werk. Der Rasen auf dem ganzen Campusgelände war perfekt getrimmt. Die tiefstehende Abendsonne warf ein warmes Licht auf das helle Grün. Weevil wickelte sein Sandwich aus und biss herzhaft hinein.

Am Montag ging der Betrieb am Hearst nach den Semesterferien wieder los.

Er besaß den Kartenschreiber. Sicher gab es ein paar Studenten, die die Ferien zu sehr genossen hatten und nicht weiter studieren wollten. Weevil würde sich mit dem Gerät Karten mit dem Namen der ‚verlorenen’ Studenten machen, so viel Geld wie möglich auf die Karten laden und damit auf dem Campus nett einkaufen.

Er war schlau genug, um eine solche Bezahlkarte nicht in den Semesterferien auf dem leergefegten Campus zu benutzen. Das wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Aber es freute ihn tierisch, dass er geistig mit den Studenten mithalten, sie sogar übertrumpfen konnte. Und wenn er erst ihr Geld ausgab, würde er sich noch mehr freuen.

Hausmeister war nicht sein Traumjob, aber es war allemal besser als Gefängnis. Früher hatte der Mann seine eigenen Regeln als Anführer einer Motorradgang gemacht, nun war er am unteren Ende der Rangordnung angelangt. Vom Biker-Bad-Ass zum tollpatschigen Hausmeister. Shit happens.

Die vorübergehende Arbeit mit Keith Mars war klasse gewesen. In Nullkommanichts hatte er jedoch Ärger magisch angezogen und seine Chance verspielt.

Kriminelle Energie hatte Weevil zu genüge und das würde sich wohl auch nie ändern. Er durfte lediglich nicht die gleichen Fehler erneut begehen. Das einzige Problem war Veronica Mars. Sie wusste, dass irgendwo auf dem Campus ein weiteres Kartenschreibergerät existierte, nur ahnte sie nicht, dass es in Weevils Besitz war.

Weevil wischte sich mit der Serviette Remoulade vom Mund. Er wurde Zeit, Feierabend zu machen.

Er schob den Rasenmäher ins Gerätehaus, schloss ab und ging über den Innenhof, als ihm aus dem Augenwinkel etwas auffiel. Er glaubte, etwas gesehen zu haben. Weevil marschierte den gepflasterten Weg entlang um die Gebäudeecke. Zwischen den grünen Büschen lag eine tote Frau. Ihr Kopf war von ihm weggedreht, sodass er sie nicht erkennen konnte. Weevil vermied es, Fußabdrücke im Beet zu hinterlassen. Er wollte den Tatort nicht verunreinigen oder gar als Verdächtiger enden.

Er beugte sich weit über sie, aber er hatte ihr Gesicht noch nie gesehen. Für eine Studentin war sie auch zu alt. Sie konnte die Mutter eines Studenten sein. Ihre Strickjacke war auf dem Rücken blutgetränkt. Jemand hatte sie unzweifelhaft erschossen.

„Hallo? Ich habe eine Leiche gefunden“, meldete sich Weevil bei der College Polizei, während er nachdachte, ob er den Schuss gehört haben könnte.

~ * ~ * ~

Zur gleichen Zeit stoppten Deputy Leo und Deputy Sachs vor einer Kneipe. Sheriff Van Lowe nahm es mit den Alkoholausschank nicht so streng wie Keith Mars, dennoch musste die Polizei Präsenz zeigen und wenigstens stichprobenartig ein paar Ausweise kontrollieren.

Seit Vinnie Sheriff war, versiegte die Einbruchsserie wie sie plötzlich aufgetaucht war. Keith Mars wusste, dass Vinnie einen Deal mit den Fitzpatricks gemacht haben musste. Er hatte die Indizien, aber das war auch schon alles. Vinnie würde noch lernen, mit welcher teuflischen Familie er sich eingelassen hatte. Wie man sich bettet, so liegt man.

Sachs nickte der Barkeeperin zu. Er kannte Vivien schon jahrelang, doch heute sah sie ihn irgendwie anders als sonst an. Er stutzte. Sie trug einen Leoparden-Top und gefühlte tausend Ketten hingen um ihren Hals. Klar, sie war heiß. Sie stand allerdings auf gebräunte Fitnessstudiotypen, nicht auf schmalbrüstige Polizisten wie Sachs.

Leo ging tiefer in die Kneipe und machte seinen Job. Die beiden Deputies waren ein gutes Team, sie ticken beide ähnlich korrekt und verstanden sich leicht spielend.

„Darf ich meinem Lieblingsbullen ein Getränk ausgeben?“, fragte die Barkeeperin Sachs.

„Ich bin im Dienst.“

„Eine Cola?“

„Ja, warum nicht.“ Sachs setzte sich auf einen Barhocker vor dem Tresen. Er sah, wie Leo sich die Ausweise von einem jungen Pärchen zeigen ließ.

Vivien stellte die Cola vor ihm ab und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Sie hatte sich vorgebeugt, ihre Unterarme auf dem Tresen abgelegt. Die Aussicht in ihren Ausschnitt war... lecker. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Diesen Schnurbart würde ich überall erkennen.“

Verwirrt berührte Sachs seinen Schnurbart. „Meinen...?“

„Ja.“ Sie grinste, indem sie nur eine Mundwinkelseite hochzog. „Ich habe dich gleich erkannt. Wer hätte das gedacht...“ Vivien zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Der Deputy blinzelte sie verständnislos an. „Erkannt? Wann? Wo?”

Vivien grinste als Antwort erneut breit. „Dreimal darfst du raten, wo ich dich gesehen habe...“

„In der Einkaufspassage? Auf dem Revier? Im Supermarkt vielleicht...“, rätselte Sachs tatsächlich drauf los.

Die Barkeeperin lachte laut. „Du bist süß! Ich habe dein Video im Internet gesehen.“ Sie beugte sich über den Tresen und flüsterte vertraulich. „Dein Amateurvideo auf der Pornoseite.“

Sachs’ Augen wurden groß. Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er ihr sagen sollte, dass es mit Sicherheit kein solches Video von ihm existierte. Dann verwarf er den Gedanken und wartete gespannt der Dinge, die kommen sollten.

~ * ~ * ~

Dick kam in die Hotelsuite des Neptune Grand. Mit einem Krachen fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss. Das war das erste Anzeichen für seine schlechte Laune.

Logan drückte auf die Pausetaste und sah von seinem Videospiel auf. Er rutschte in eine aufrechte Position.

Dick machte ein paar energische Schritte tiefer in den Raum, blieb stehen und sagte zu Logan: „Ich will surfen. Kommst du mit? Wir müssen beim Supermarkt anhalten und Bier kaufen.“ Ohne eine weitere Antwort abzuwarten, spazierte er in sein Zimmer, um seinen Neoprenanzug zu holen.

„Klar, sicher, hatte nichts anderes vor. Du weißt aber schon, dass es die Sonne in einer Stunde weg ist“, brüllte Logan ihm hinterher. Er erhob sich träge und holte, was er brauchte.

Wenig später waren sie mit Bier ausgestattet auf dem Weg zum Strand. Dabei kamen sie am Campus vorbei. Dort wimmelte es von Polizeiwagen mit ihren rot-blauen Lichtern, der sich lautlos drehten. Logan drosselte die Geschwindigkeit seines Jeeps.

„Was ist denn da los?“, fragte Dick vom Beifahrersitz. Sie sahen, wie die Tote in einem schwarzen Leichensack abtransportiert wurde. Weevil stand bei den Polizisten. Sie nahmen seine Aussage auf. „Wow, der Hausmeister hat jemanden gekillt. Er kann’s einfach nicht lassen.“

Logan glaubte das nicht, ihn interessierte eher, wer die Leiche war. Morgen konnte sie darüber wahrscheinlich etwas in der Zeitung lesen. Er beschleunigte wieder.

Die Sonne war fast verschwunden, als sie den Strand erreichten. Sie nahmen ihre Bretter mit und steckten sie in den Sand. Ein paar Jungs, denen sie schon öfter beim Surfen begegnet waren, hatten ein Lagerfeuer gemacht. Logan und Dick setzten sich dazu und steuerten ihr Bier bei.

Surfen war Dicks Art der Therapie, die heute ausfiel. Er starrte ins das flackernde Feuer. Jedes Mal, wenn er aus dem Gefängnis zurückkam, hatte er schlechte Laune. In diesen Situationen gab es nur eins für Logan zu tun: Ihm ohne Worte ein Bier zu reichen und das tat er auch.

Auch nach drei Bieren hatte Dick kein Wort verloren. Einer der anderen Jungs sprach ihn an: „Hey Dick, was ist los? Heute keine abgekriegt? Sonst fällst du doch immer durch Trunkenheit und sexuelle Belästigung auf.“

„Nach seiner Stiefmutter findet er keine Erfüllung mehr im Sex.“

„Vielleicht kann ihm sein Dad ein paar wertvolle Tipps geben.“ Die anderen johlten.

Dick sprang auf die Füße. Bevor er zuschlagen konnte, war Logan ihm zuvorgekommen und hatte dem Kerl eins mit der Faust direkt in die Fresse gegeben. Der andere hätte zurückgeschlagen, hätte ihn einer der Jungs nicht aufgehalten. „Sag das noch mal“, drohte Logan.

Normalerweise konnte Dick besser einstecken. In dem Fall hätte er einen ordentlichen Kommentar zurückgeschleudert. Oder ebenfalls mit Fäusten reagiert. Stattdessen fluchte er wütend und verschwand in die Dunkelheit.

„Halt deine miese Fresse. Solltest du jemals – oder einer von euch – noch mehr solche Sprüche loslassen, könnt ihr was erleben“, setzte Logan hinterher. Er bleckte die Zähne. Dann lief Dick hinterher, der ans Wasser gelaufen war.

„Dick!“

Dick wandte sich zu ihm um. Die Drehung war ungelenk, aber er fiel nicht hin. „Du hast das Bier da gelassen? Mann! Ich will surfen.“

„Wir hätten mit Pizza und Pornos zuhause bleiben sollen“, seufzte Logan.

~ * ~ * ~

„Fen-nel, alles Haus!“ Piz hielt seine Hand hoch. Wallace wollte einschlagen, doch stattdessen traf er nur Luft.

„Piznarski, Piznarski, Piznarski! Wackel nicht so rum!“

„Du bist doch betrunken“, erwiderte der ebenso betrunkene Piz.

„Du lallst!“

„Du humelst!“, lallte Piz.

„Ja, weil ich ein Gipsbein habe.“ Wallace hatte den Sommer schon verplant gehabt, bevor er sich das Bein gebrochen hatte. Dann kam der Unfall und seine Pläne hatten sich erledigt. Er hatte die Monate mit seiner Familie verbracht und sich mit einem langweiligen Job an der Kasse Geld verdient, – mehr war mit dem Gips einfach nicht drin – während der gefühlte Rest der Welt irgendwo anders Spaß hatte.

Daher war das Wiedersehen mit seinem Zimmerkollegen eine ausgezeichnete Möglichkeit, sich mal wieder zu betrinken. Wallace freute sich richtig darauf, dass das neue Semester bald startete.

„Jetzt du!“ Wallace streckte seine Hand in die Höhe. Als Piz einschlagen wollte, zog Wallace die Hand nach oben weg. „Wenn du das bei den Rockstars in New York auch so gemacht hast...“ Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Piz’ Praktikum bei dem berühmten Radiosender war das Thema des Abends gewesen.

Piz grinste glücklich. „Gib mir die Schlüssel. Du kannst nicht fahren.“

„Genau aus dem Grund habe ich die Schlüssel. Ruf lieber ein Taxi.“

Ehe Piz sein Handy in den verschiedenen Taschen seiner Cargohose gefunden hatte, hatte Wallace beide Krücken auf eine Seite verlagert und rief ihnen ein Taxi.

Während sie warteten, sackte die Stimmung merklich in den Keller. „Einen Penny für deine Gedanken“, sagte Wallace.

Piz scharrte mit einem Schuh über den Boden. „Bald werde ich Veronica sehen.“

„Und?“

„Sie hat mir ein paar Mails aus Washington geschrieben. Wir haben telefoniert.“

Wallace machte einen unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Er ahnte, worauf das hinauslief. „Freust du dich nicht?“

„Sie hat die ganze Zeit über das FBI geredet. Kaum über uns...“ Piz sah in die Ferne. „Ihr Ex, Logan, liebt Veronica immer noch. Du hast mich gesehen, wie er mich vor den Semesterferien verprügelt hat. Und sie...“

Dabei hatte Wallace Veronica gewarnt, Piz nicht das Herz zu brechen.

„Herr Gott, wir hatten nicht einmal Sex, bevor sie mich für Monate verlassen hat! Ich bin ein Trottel. Ein Idiot. Verdammt, ich bin schon fast wieder nüchtern.“

Wallace kam näher gehumpelt und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Ich werde mit ihr Schluss machen!“, sagte Piz entschlossen.

~ * ~ * ~

Dick zog sein Surfbrett aus dem Sand.

„Du willst doch jetzt nicht surfen? Das ist selbstmörderisch! Es ist völlig dunkel!“ Logan hatte sich vor ihm ausgebaut.

Dick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das interessiert mich nicht.“

„Ich kann das nicht zulassen.“

Dick wollte sich an ihm vorbeidrängen, doch Logan stellte sich ihm hartnäckig in den Weg. Er boxte ihn. Logan stieß ihn zurück, woraufhin Dick rückwärts hinfiel und samt Surfbrett im Sand landete. Mit einem Stöhnen ließ er alle Viere grade sein und blickte in den Sternenhimmel.

Als er sich nach einer Weile nicht bewegt hatte, beugte sich Logan zu ihm und schlug ihm leicht mit der flachen Hand gegen die Wange. Dick lächelte benebelt. Allmählich nervte sein Gehabe. Logan beugte sich tiefer und schnippte mit den Fingern vor seinen Augen. Träge streckte Dick seinen Arm nach ihm aus, legte ihn in Logans Nacken und wollte ihn in den Sand zerren. Doch Logan war in wesentlich besserer Verfassung und schlug die Hand weg.

Erzürnt baute sich Logan auf. Er sah auf seinen Freund hinab. „Behandele mich nicht wie eins deiner Mädchen! Warum tut dir Cassidys Tod eigentlich? Als dein Vater sich irgendwo in Südamerika versteckt, hast du dich auch nicht für ihn interessiert. Dir ist es doch bloß peinlich, dass dein Dad im Gefängnis ist! Du tust dir doch selbst leid!“

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Es war okay, wütend zu sein, schweigend zu trauern und mit als Ablenkung mit Frauen rumzumachen. Aber Dick zeigte nur Logan den Verdrießlichen. Für alle anderen war er der Sunny Boy, der Surfertyp, der an jedem Finger ein Mädchen hatte.

Logan hatte aufgegeben, zu versuchen mit Dick zu reden. Er wollte nicht. Doch dieser Zustand machte ihn wahnsinnig. Das Fass war übergelaufen.

„Mach, was du willst“, sagte Logan abwinkend. Er ließ ihn liegen.

~ * ~ * ~

Veronica hatte ihre Beine auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt. In einer Decke eingelümmelt schauten sie und ihr Dad einen ihrer Lieblingsfilme. Nebenbei knabberten sie Popcorn.

„Dad?” Veronica sah zu ihrem Vater hinüber, der es sich in seine Sessel bequem gemacht hatte.

„Ja, Schätzchen?“ Keith blickte vom Fernseher zu ihr.

„Wir haben gar nicht richtig darüber gesprochen, was... passiert ist. Du hast die Sheriffwahl wegen mir verloren.“ Veronica hatte Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, was sie getan hatte.

Der Job war immer das Ziel ihres Vaters gewesen, aber er hatte seine Karriere für sie geopfert. Er hatte Beweismittel vernichtet, damit sie nicht ins Gefängnis kam. Und sie war so undankbar gewesen. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, ihrem Vater etwas derartiges angetan zu haben. Allerdings würde ihr schlechtes Gewissen sie nicht davon abhalten, erneut einzubrechen... oder nennen wir es, sich irgendwo Zugang zu verschaffen.

„Veronica…”, wollte Keith abwiegeln.

„Es tut mir ehrlich leid, Dad.“ Sie sah ihn schuldbewusst an.

„Für dich würde ich alles tun! Für mich ist das Thema längst gegessen. Ich bin sehr gerne Privatdetektiv.“

„Aber lieber du wärst Sheriff...“

Das Telefon unterbrach sie. Keith ging zum Tisch und meldete sich. Sein Gesichtsdruck wurde ernst. Kurz darauf legte er auf und kam zurück zu Veronica.

„Was ist los?“

„Das war das Sheriffs Department...“ Keith überlegte, wie er es seiner Tochter am besten sagte.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?“


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica spielte mit ihren Fingern am Mund herum. „Ich kann es nicht glauben.“ Sie saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und sah die Lichter der Nacht an sich vorbeiziehen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich allein reingehen“, schlug Keith vor, der die nervöse Erwartung seiner Tochter mit Argwohn betrachtete.

„Nein!“, rief Veronica scharf. „Ich muss sie mit eigenen Augen sehen.“

Keith parkte vor dem Sheriffsdepartment. Gemeinsam gingen sie rein. Vinnie Van Lowe war persönlich anwesend. Er unterdrückte seine flapsigen Sprüche und wechselte ernst ein paar Worte mit Keith. Danach begleitete er die beiden in das nebenstehende Gebäude, das die Leichenhalle war.

Sie hatten die Leiche, die auf dem Campusgelände gefunden worden war, mit einem weißen Laken abgedeckt. Sobald sie sich im kühlen Raum um den Metalltisch versammelt hatten, lüftete der Leichenbeschauer das Laken und gab den Kopf bis zum Hals frei.

Veronica schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund, als sie ihre Mutter Lianne Mars erkannte.

„Schatz...“ Ihr Vater legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern.

„Wie ist sie gestorben?“, fragte Veronica gerade heraus den schmächtigen Pathologen.

„Sie wurde von hinten erschossen.“ Er hatte seine Hände betroffen vor dem Bauch gefaltet, dennoch sah er Veronica in die Augen. „Der Schuss hat ihre Bauchschlagader getroffen. Sie ist sehr schnell verblutet.“

„Wir konnten mehrer Projektile und Fußabdrücke am Tatort sichern. Wir werden den Täter finden, das verspreche ich dir, Veronica.“ Vinnie mochte vielleicht mit unlauteren Mitteln arbeiten, dennoch war er ein netter Kerl, der den Mars' aufrichtig helfen wollte. „Zum Glück ist jemand Fähiges auf dem Posten des Sheriffs – und nicht Lamb.“ Vinnie bemühte einen Witz. Sein Lächeln verschwand jedoch sobald er sah, dass weder Veronica noch Keith darauf reagierten.

Veronica wollte stark sein, aber sie konnte sich nicht gegen ihre aufkommenden Tränen wehren.

Als ihr Vater sanft ihre Schulter drückte, schluchzte sie laut. „Dad", brauste sie, „Mum ist tot! Wieso ist sie tot?"

Vor den anderen wollte sie keine Blöße zeigen. Bevor sie die Tränen ganz übermannten, rannte sie aus der Leichenhalle. Mit Tränen in den Augen übersah Veronica die Stufe und stürzte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr anfangen, knallte mit dem Kopf voran in die Glastür und sackte ohnmächtig zu Boden.

~ * ~ * ~

Sein Handy klingelte. Mit geschlossenen Augen drehte sich Logan auf den Rücken. Die Melodie war in der Stille der Nacht ohrenbetäubend. Er wartete, bis sich seine Mailbox einschaltete. Logan drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Während er dalag, überlegte er, wer ihn so spät in der Nacht anrief.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Müde tapste er durch die Dunkelheit zu seinem Handy. Wie immer hatte Logan ein Zitat als Ansage aufgezeichnet. ‚Viele Menschen benutzen das Geld, das sie nicht haben, für den Einkauf von Dingen, die sie nicht brauchen, um damit Leuten zu imponieren, die sie nicht mögen. Walter Slezak.’

Er hörte eine irritierte Frauenstimme, die er nicht kannte. „Hallo...? Hier spricht Schwester Bonham vom County General. Richard Casablancas hat Ihre Nummer als Notfallnummer angegeben. Er wurde vor etwa einer Stunde bei uns eingeliefert. Kommen Sie bitte vorbei.“

Logan kratzte sich verschlafen am Kopf. Wo hatte er die Autoschlüssel hingelegt?

~ * ~ * ~

Logan marschierte ans Fenster. Das einzige Licht im Zimmer war über dem Krankenbett angebracht. Dick hatte sich nicht gerührt, seit Logan angekommen war. Er sah bleich aus. Seine Haare standen strohig von seinem Kopf ab. Man hatte ihm gesagt, er wäre beinahe ertrunken.

Dick stöhnte leise, als er erwachte. Er schob leicht die Decke mit einem Bein ein Stück von sich.

„Hast du nicht Madison gegen Langeweile auf deiner Kurzwahl im Handy?“, fragte Logan.

„Nicht mehr seit du mit ihr geschlafen hast.”

„Stimmt, ich glaube, etwas ähnliches hat mir Ronnie auch vorgeworfen.“ Logan legte sich einen Finger überlegend ans Kinn. Er ging schließlich zu Dick ans Bett, setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl und klopfte mit seiner flachen Hand auf die Bettdecke, als würde es Glück bringen.

„Ich glaube, ich bin immer noch ein bisschen betrunken.“

„Vielleicht haben sie dir etwas Schönes gegeben.“

Dick rückte in seinem Bett herum. „Ahrg.“ Sein Rumpf schmerzte. Man hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich eine Rippe geprellt hatte. „Erinnerst du dich, als wird das erste Mal Gras geraucht haben? Wir saßen hinter dem Poolhaus. Ich habe versucht, meinen Hustenkrampf zu verbergen.“

Logan grinste. „DK und ich hatten vorher schon ohne dich geprobt.“ Er gähnte herzlich.

„Und du hast vergnügt dabei zugesehen, wie ich mich zum Affen mache“, entrüstete sich Dick.

Logan fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe. Er starrte auf die weißen Krankenhausbettwäsche. „Du weißt... ich bin jemand, der immer das Falsche tut und Menschen, die mir nahe stehen, enttäuscht. Ich hätte das am Strand nicht sagen sollen.“

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre auf dem Dach gewesen und hätte ihn vom Springen abgehalten“, sagte Dick nach einer Weile schließlich. Seine Stimme war fast tonlos.

Logan hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er daran zurückdachte. Als Cassidy ihn angebrüllt hatte, nach einem Grund gefragt hatte, warum er nicht springen sollte, war ihm nichts eingefallen. Im Nachhinein hatte er die Situation tausend Mal durchgespielt. Er hatte sich viele Antworten zurechtgelegt, aber die einfachste war Dick.

„Wahrscheinlich hätte ich ihn nicht aufhalten können. Ausgerechnet ich. Er muss mich gehasst haben...“

„Scheiße, Dick, laber nicht so einen Müll“, widersprach Logan.

„Beav war am unteren Ende der Hackordnung. Er hatte niemanden zum Reden. Wenn ich ihm nur einmal zugehört hätte... Wenn ich gewusst hätte...“

„Hör auf!“, befahl Logan. Er war aufstanden und sah traurig auf seinen besten Freund herab. „Wir hätten nichts tun können. Es war schon zu spät, als er angefangen, in Woodys Kinderteam Baseball zu spielen.“

Dick schwieg und sah auf seine Hände.

„Geh schlafen, ich hole dich morgen ab.“ Logan klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. An der Tür angekommen drehte er sich um.

Dick hatte seinen Kopf ins Kissen gebettet. Er sah zu ihm hinüber. „Du bist meine einzig wahre Familie, weißt du.“

Logan nickte. „Gute Nacht“, verabschiedete er sich und ging.

~ * ~ * ~

Piz fasste sich an den Kopf. „Oh Gott”, murmelte er zu sich selbst. Er war noch nicht annährend nüchtern. Er straffte seinen Körper, bevor er zu Veronica ging. Durch Zufall hatte er von Wallace erfahren, dass Veronica wieder in Neptune und verletzt in der Notaufnahme war.

„Veronica“, begrüßte er sie und hoffte, dass das halbe Päckchen Minzedragees seine Wirkung getan hatte.

„Sieh mal, wer mich gefunden hat. Du wirst eine richtige Schnüffelnase, Piznarski.“ Veronica konnte wieder lächeln. Sie saß auf einer Liege. Eine Ärztin behandelte ihre Kopfwunde.

„Ich hatte Hilfe von meinem Sidekick. Verzeihung, deinem Sidekick.“

Die Ärztin unterbrach sie. „Jetzt bitte stillhalten.“

„Dieser elende Verräter.“ Veronica blickte starr geradeaus. Sie hatte eine ambulante Betäubung bekommen, doch spürte sie die Stiche, das Zupfen an ihrer Haut.

„Du solltest nicht immer so hart zu ihm sein.“ Piz hätte sich am liebsten auf die Liege schlafen gelegt. „Wie geht’s dir? Wallace hat mir das von deiner Mutter erzählt.“

„Es geht mir... Wie soll es einem gehen, wenn man erfährt, dass die eigene Mutter ermordet wurde?“ Veronica lächelte schmallippig.

Die Ärztin war fertig. Sie erinnerte sie an die Nachsorge und ließ die beiden allein.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist.“ Veronica sah ihn liebenswürdig an. „Aber ich möchte jetzt allein sein.“

„Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?“

„Mein Dad ist hier irgendwo.“ Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Als Veronica ihn stehen ließ, kam sich Piz wie ein Idiot vor.

~ * ~ * ~

Logan hatte sich einen miesen Kaffee aus einem Automaten gezogen. Während er durch die Flure irrte, entdeckte er plötzlich Keith Mars. Er telefonierte mit dem Handy, obwohl er mit Sicherheit wusste, dass es im Krankenhaus verboten war. Neugierig blieb Logan stehen und versteckte sich hinter einer Ecke, um lauschen zu können.

Keith war aufgebracht. Er schnauzte seinen Gesprächspartner an, herauszufinden, wo Lianne die letzte Jahre gewesen war. Die Geldspur dürfe sich doch verfolgen lassen. „Meine Exfrau ist tot und meine Tochter ist verletzt!“, sagte Keith, um die Dringlichkeit seiner Forderung zu untermauern.

Logan hatte genug gehört. Er kippte den Rest seines inzwischen lauwarmen Kaffees hinunter und warf den Plastikbecher weg. Für den Fahrstuhl hatte Logan keine Zeit, er eilte durch das Treppenhaus. Unten angekommen durchstreifte er die Notaufnahme erfolglos. Schließlich fragte er einen Arzt, dem er Veronica beschrieb. Er hatte sogar noch ein Foto von ihr und ihm im Portemonnaie, das er ihm zeigen konnte.

Vom Arzt erfuhr er, dass Veronica bereits gegangen war. Logan hastete durch den Ausgang, auf den der Mann gezeigt hatte. Er bremste abrupt, als er seine Exfreundin auf einer Bank vor dem Krankenhaus sitzend fand. Veronica bemerkte ihn fast augenblicklich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hand. „Logan, ich habe keine Nerven für deine schlauen Kommentare.“

Logan machte eine unschuldige Geste mit offenen Händen. „Ich werde mich benehmen“, schwor er und setzte sich zu ihr.

Veronica seufzte, aber ergab sich. „Was machst du überhaupt hier?“

„Dick.“

„Alkoholvergiftung?“

„Surfunfall.“

Veronica nickte.

„Wir beide funktionieren als Freunde doch gut, meinst du nicht? Wir halten einfach einen kleinen Plausch unter Freunden. Du und ich auf einer Bank. Und als Freund sage ich dir, ich weiß, wie es dir geht.“

Veronica sah ihn an. Sie war nicht bereit, irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie fürchtete, dass sie heulend zusammen brach.

„Ich habe deinen Vater auf dem Flur gehört“, klärte Logan sie auf. „Veronica, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Als meine Mum sich von der Brücke gestürzt hat, war ich... Ich war am Boden zerstört. Ich habe sie mein Leben lang gekannt und mit einem Mal, von einem Tag auf den anderen, sehe ich sie nie wieder. Nie. Sie ist einfach weg und... es tut so weh.“

Das blonde Mädchen presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Sie sah so jung aus. Ihre Augen waren rot geweint. Veronica ließ ihre Kontrolle fahren und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Logans Schulter. Logan brauchte nicht mehr sagen, er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und lauschte ihren immer leiser werdenden Schluchzern.

~ Ende


End file.
